1. Field of the invention
The field of invention relates to gate support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gate support apparatus wherein the same provides for pivotally mounted frameworks arranged relative to one another, wherein the lower framework mounts a wheel to permit the apparatus to accommodate various undulations in a ground surface under an associated gate mounted to the framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, gates utilized relative to fences and the like are typically of a rather expansive structive and over a period of time will sag relative to supporting posts and hinges mounting the gate. To alleviate this problem, the prior art has positioned a wheel relative to the gate to permit the gate to roll over an underlying surface while the wheel affords support to the gate during its arc of swing. The situation arises frequently where an underlying ground support is not an equal distance at all points about the arc of swing, and accordingly the gate is permitted to place strain on the supporting structure of the gate when the wheel is spaced above such underlying surfaces. In an effort to overcome deficiencies of the prior art, the instant invention sets forth a plurality of frameworks defining a carriage, wherein a lower framework is pivotally mounted relative to an upper framework and the lower framework supporting a support wheel. Support for the gate is addressed by a spring member that typically biases the lower framework outwardly relative to the upper framework to thereby effect upwardly pressure to the gate and minimize suspended weight upon an associated gate's support structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved gate support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.